pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
「Best Five」Fourth Generation Live
����������NAITO PT.1(tentativamente)���������� PD: Nada de esta historia tiene que ver con el canon en cuanto a la existencia de PriPara, como todas las otras, así es. '' ''PD: Este live puede que esté igual de largo que el otro, o mucho más. La leyenda menciona que, hay un día al año en que hay idols que logran quedarse en PriPara toda la noche sin necesidad de ser seres que viven dentro de él (como lo podrían ser las vocaldolls) y en ese suceso todas las unidades y idols se unen para durar despiertos hasta que la luz salga en el mundo real. Esto había comenzado con un grupo pequeño el cual decidió hacerlo únicamente porque vieron que se podíarealizar, así se unieron prácticamente todas las idols al movimiento. . . A pesar de esto, sigue siendo un mito para muchos, puesto que Meganee y Meganii han desmintido que exista tal día, pero bien dice un dicho: "Cuando el río suena, agua lleva" ¿o no? ¿no crees lo mismo, querido(a) lector? En todo caso, a este día se le nombró: "Día Zombie" a saber por qué, pero pensaron que el nombre era chido, sabrá dios que haya en la mente de las personas... Por cierto, como último dato de este suceso, dicen que hay unas tipas que hacen vídeos y que este suceso siempre esta en la mira de ellas '''(espero ''que no haya nada ilegal que si no...).'' '''Lucy: *Lee el comentario* '''ALV COINCIDENCIAS BRGAS, YA SÉ QUE HARÉ MAÑANA, ES MI HORA DE OPACAR EN EL MUNDO DE LAS IDOlS... ''Luego de eso, lucy procedió a hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente en su día, tareas, cosas de la casa, etc... Entre sus acciones realizadas, justo en la televisión estaban pasando que casi todas las generaciones del legendario grupo B5 habían ya hecho live, y que inclusive esperaban noticias para una futura nueva generación. '' '''Lucy: Espera, espera... ¿Cuándo hicieron live que no me dí cuenta?... ¿Será que acaso lily me comentó eso como indirecta por que ella también está en la unidad y a pesar de que seamos la más reciente no hemos tenido nada de actividad y mañana es un día icónico para tenerla y dejar loco a medio mundo? '''''Medita la idea y luego se da cuenta de que tiene sentido y le envía mensaje a Lily. ����������El día siguiente a la hora acordada...���������� Luego de Lucy haberle echado una pequeña mentira "piadosa" a Lily para que aceptara fue a donde se acordó verse, tuvo que "liarla" para poder salir de su casa a esa hora, por suerte su familia se va a trabajar a las 9:30 y regresan hasta las 10 de la mañana, por lo que preocuparse no era necesario. ¿Qué tanto tendrían que planear las idols para salir de su casa las que no tienen el caso de Lucy? Supongo que la mayoría se escapa a las 12 de la mañana mientras su familia duerme, o incluso habrán algunas que le avisan a su familia, pero dudo que les dejen y si lo hacen, que familia tan rara, ¿quién en su pleno juicio dejaría a su hija en a saber donde toda la maldita noche? '' (NIÑOS EN CASA, NO HAGAN ESTAS COSAS X2...) '''Lucy: ¡Hey, lily! Lily: ¿Qué tal? ¿Es tu primera vez en este evento? Lucy: Pues... si, veo que el lugar es un poco más agitado de como suele serlo de normal, ¿todo tiene más vida o soy yo? Lily: Es normal, en este día en especial no hay actividad por la mañana y la tarde ya que todas quieren estar bien descansadas para los lives en la noche, ya que estos al tener tanta gente observandolos en tiempo real desde todas partes aumenta mucho la popularidad, se dice que inclusive personas de otros países y de otros pripara vienen solo por eso y que se transmite por prácticamente todo el mundo excepto en países donde no se permita escuchar música como en Corea del Norte. Lucy: ¿Tan global es este suceso? .-. ¿Y por qué nunca escuché de este mismo? Lily: Pues.. dejame adivinar, ¿antisocial? Lucy: ¡>:c! Lily: Ríe un poco '''bueno, ¿no deberíamos de ver los lives que estén ocurriendo ahora? de seguro en alguno de ellos estén quienes nos importan '''Lucy: Y... ¿Quienes nos importan? Lily: Las demás integrantes .-. Lucy: Ah... AHHHH, ES VERDAD, ME HABÍA OLVIDADO Lily: *Facepalm* ''Ellas se dirigen a los escenarios más grande de lives donde se habían estado presentando anteriormente el B5 y otras grandes unidad, habían varias solistas y grupos, entre ellas... '' Lily: ¡Mira, se está presentando Harumi! Lucy: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Lily: AHÍ!!! Lucy: No veo :´vvvv espera, ¿es esa mancha de color rosado? Lily: *Facepalm x2* ����������'''Mini live 01����������''' * Idol: Harumi Sunakawa ''' * '''Coord: Mint Cotton Ribbon Coord * Cyalume: Super Cyalume Harumi Coord * Canción: Start Dash Sensation Ima watashitachi ga kakenukeru mainichi mo natsukashiku naru no ka na Ganbatta bun dake tōku made ikou ne Tachidomaranai yo Miraimuki no ima wo kimi to hashirou Itsudatte, koko kara, atarashī yume Doko ni datte ikeru yo! (START DASH!!) ¡Cyalume Change! Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) Lily: *Le lanza un avioncito a Harumi que le mencionaba que querían hacer un live, y que si podía se reunieran en unos 30 minutos, puesto que todavía necesitaban encontrar a los demás* Harumi: :00 '''*Hace una seña de ¡ok! hacía donde estaban ambas* (''Espero no tener que hacer live con todas las generaciones del B5, moriré agotada y mañana tengo tarea, HELP) Lucy: ¿Eso fue un sí? Lily: Supongamos :v Entre las fans se escuchaban susurros de: "¿Sabían que Natsumi-san se va a presentar en otro live? Venga, vamos, que seguro hay otro live de B5 pronto como decían las predicciones Lily Y Lucy: ._______________________. *impactadas, pero al mismo tiempo alegradas van hacía donde supuestamente se iba a presentar y en efecto...* ����������'''Mini live 02����������''' * Idol: Natsumi Komori * Coord: Amnesia Heroine Coord * Cyalume: Silky Heart N Cyalume Coord * Canción: Zerotrope El destino que llueve Llena mis dos manos Antes de que se desborde... Acéptalo y apoyame Aunque sea solo un poco Crearé un mañana para que Yo pueda creer que este no es un mundo sin sentido ¡Cyalume Change! No voy a rendirme nunca más La eternidad que nunca volverá a suceder Cae en una grieta Ahora Lucy: o-o *Arma el avioncito y también se lo lanza a Natsumi* Lily: ¿Ahora si la ves? :v Lucy: ¡SÍ, SÍ LA VEO >:V! Natsumi: (Espero que esto no sea alguna cosa rara como las que me han pasado... rezando estoy :´v) Procede a leer '''OHHH '''Susurra y también hace una seña de "¡ok!"' Lily: Bueno, con esto solo nos faltaría... Seguido de ese live se observa como Natsumi y Ai chocan las manos al cambiar de lugar (Natsumi saliendo de la sala del live y Ai entrando) y se presenta en escenario Lucy: ¿No es la última que nos falta? Lily: ¡Sí! Prepara el avión! Lucy: ¡A la ordén! ����������'''Mini live 03����������''' * Idol: Ai Hikari * Coord: Dream Blue Coord * Cyalume: Cyalume 7th Coord * Canción: Dreamline Meteor (acustic) Yozora ni kagayaku yume no ryuusei o Hitotsu hitotsu kimi e to tobashite Iki ga tomaru hodo hatenai hikari ga Futari o terashidasu kara Te no hira ni kobore ochita kakera o Mata hitotsu atsume kimi ni okuru yo Ikusen no toki ga nagare kiete mo Shinjite ite kono koe ga todoku you ni ¡Cyalume Change! Yozora ni kagayaku yume no ryuusei o Onaji basho de mitsumete itai ne Iki ga tomaru hodo hatenai hikari ga Futari o terashidasu kara Itsuka wa hitotsu ni nareba Lucy: *Casi llorando* Lily: ¿.-.? Lucy: Es muy emotiva la canción u.u Lily: AHHHH, ya *'Le envía el respectivo avión diciéndole sobre el live*' Ai: *Al igual que las demás hace una seña de "¡ok!" Lucy: ¿Ahora que me doy cuenta, no sería genial que hiciéramos un live ambas? Lily: ¿Live? Lucy: Sí, si todas han estado promocionándose, podríamos hacerlo también, estoy seguro que las otras miembros han de estar haciendo lives aún. Lily: Me agrada la idea, y eso que no es mía (?) Lucy: 7-7 venga, vamos. ����������'''Mini live 04����������''' * Idols: Lucy Hoshibuki, Lily Ohara * Coords: Starry Princess Coord, Pure Garden Blooming Coord * Cyalume Coords: Super Cyalume Lucy Hoshibuki Coord, Secret Garden Cyalume Coord * Canción: Selfish eoneusae sahwehwaga dwen geot gatae amudo Blah Blah han geot gatjin aneunde namdeuri saenggakaneun nae daehae shingyeong sseuneurago sangcheoman namanne ttokkateun menyureul goreuraneun appage gominhae ibeonen naega gyeoljeonghalkke kadeureul naemine Yah yah bokjapan saenggakdeureun No way gakkeum nae maeumdaero saneun jaemi I wanna be selfish ajik maneun naye Wish sesange gijuneul matchugien je meottaeroin ge eoullyeo eoullyeo Sometime being selfish ohae mara nappeun euimineun anya jogeum deo soljjikaejilge I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good jobeun eohang sok Fish fish yeah deutgi joeun malman ppeokkeum ppeokkeumhae teure bakin mal geonneottwilge maeumedo eomneun chingchaneun geobuhae (No more stress) ijen jibe jom gaja twegeun shigane sal jom ppaejaneun mal jom ijen geumanhae nal wihan sungane chamgyeoneun No thanks sseultteeopshi seuji ma pittae I wanna be selfish ajik maneun naye Wish sesange gijuneul matchugien je meottaeroin ge eoullyeo eoullyeo Sometime being selfish ohae mara nappeun ueimineun anya jogeum deo soljjikaejilge I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good ijen nareul chatgesseo sunsuhan himangppunideon niga jiweobeorin My good day ajikdo nan neutji ana gilgo nareunan ohu jeulgigo shipeo Lazy day (Bring it on) ¡Cyalume Change! I wanna be selfish ajik maneun naye Wish sesange gijuneul matchugien je meottaeroin ge eoullyeo eoullyeo Sometime being selfish ohae mara nappeun euimineun anya jogeum deo soljjikaejilge I love myself I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good I wanna be free Just gonna be free I wanna be free Make me feel so good Lily: Después de esto se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Lucy: ¿Cual? Lily: Ya que todos estamos haciendo lives a por montones, ¿qué tal si antes de presentarnos como B5 no hacemos unas leves presentaciones ya sea individuales o en duos y así? Lucy: ¿NO ES DEMASIADO? Lily: TONTERÍAS Lucy: DD: Lily: Ya, tu reúnete con las otras integrantes, yo debo ir por alguien :3333, no me esperes, cuando se vayan a presentar estaré ahí. *Se va casi como un flash únicamente dejando una estela de humo* Lucy: Bueno, pues si ella puede yo también :v *Se va también dejando una estela de humo* ����������Con Lucy���������� Harumi: Hum... ¿No se estarán tardando un poco? owo Ai: Tampoco hay prisa, son las 12 de la mañana y lo fuerte suele llegar hasta las 2 o 3, y muchas veces hasta las 5 .w. Natsumi: ¿Qué se supone que es "lo fuerte"? .-. Ai: ... Pues lo fuerte :v Natsumi: ¿De casualidad no venderán aguas locas a esa hora? Ai: ¿Cómo lo sabes? :0 Harumi: ... *Da unos pasos atrás* Natsumi: ¡Obviamente me refería a bebidas naturales :Harumi: ¿En qué mundo a las aguas naturales se les llama locas? e-e ¿Me quieren ver cara de estúpida? Ai: ... Natsumi: ... Harumi: ... Lucy: HEEEEY, LLEGUÉ. Las tres: Hey :3 Lucy: Lily me dijo que nos fuéramos presentando y que ella nos alcanzaba estando ahí Las tres: ¡Vale! ����������INTRO���������� '''''Las cuatro integrantes del B5, Lucy, Harumi, Natsumi, y Ai se encontraban ya detrás de escenario esperando a que Lily hablara con ellas, más sin embargo cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaba en el escenario junto la aparente voz de alguien más. Lucy: ¿Se adelantó? :000 Lily habló junto aquella voz misteriosa en aquel lugar donde habían cientos de miles de chicas expectantes ante la presentación. Lily: ¿Qué tal están todos?~ Todos: Bieeen Lily: Me alegra bastante, supongo que la gran mayoría están están esperando con ansias el live como B5, pero antes de eso, me gustaría presentarles a una gran amiga, aunque ya deben saber quien es... Adalia: ¡Hello! ¡Hello! El hada está hablando! Así es, lily me pidió que antes del live de esta generación del B5, lográramos una pequeña sorpresa ¿les sorprende? Todos: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! Lily: Entonces, ahí vamos... ���������������������������������������������������������������������� * Idols: Lily Ohara, Adalia Smith * Coords: Pure Garden Blooming Coord, Première Lemon Coord * Cyalume Coord: Secret Garden Cyalume Coord, Fairy Maiden Cyalume Coord * Canción: Lo siento ''' Eres alguien especial que brilla por la mañana (Oh nanana, eh) El cuerpo perfecto en una alfombra roja (Whoa nanana, eh) Eres una diosa que brilla con una sonrisa de un ángel Me atrevo a alabarte, oh yeah En la noche profunda, te besaré una vez más Bailaremos toda la noche, oh oh oh Te lo prometo, no te voy a decepcionar No, no, no No tienes que hablar Podemos tomarlo con calma Lo siento, lo siento Yo no tengo prisa vamos lento Lo siento, lo siento Tomemos nuestro tiempo Si te beso hoy, mañana me voy, loca por ti no estoy Te estoy sosteniendo en este momento Si no es así, lo siento No sé como me enrede con tus besos (Oh nanana, eh) Fue una tentación, tan solo un momento (Oh nanana, eh) ¿Hay alguien que me caliente del frío? Ahora te toca esperar No lo puedo negar, honestamente no creo en ti tampoco Te llevaré a un lugar más cálido Más apasionado (Te llevaré) Te besaré una vez más Podemos bailar muy cerca, muy cerca esta noche Ya sabes que no tengo otra cosa en mente No, no, no Ya sabes lo que pasará Podemos ir lento Lo siento, lo siento Yo no tengo prisa vamos lento Lo siento, lo siento Tomemos nuestro tiempo No me presiones esta noche No hay prisa Sólo déjalo fluir Te estoy sosteniendo en este momento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Esto está mal pero no puedo parar Se que no hay marcha atrás Porque esto no es normal Lo sé, estoy esperando a que encuentres Sentimientos dentro de tu corazón Sí Chica para con eso Solo espera un minuto No hay nadie más aquí en el final de nuestra noche Sacúdelo como un crescendo Cuando salga el sol, sin descanso ¡Cyalume Change! Lo siento, lo siento Lo siento, lo siento Solo mírame a los ojos (Tomemos nuestro tiempo) Si te beso hoy, mañana me voy Loca por ti no estoy Te estoy sosteniendo en este momento Si no es así Lo siento Disculpa, déjame besarte y susurrarte La siguiente mamacita Es besarme El sol está arriba o la luna flotando, no me importa, reina&rosa Los ojos de medusa son duros como una piedra Ardes como fuegos artificiales Me sacudes en esta habitación 75.1 de 151, más caliente que el amanecer Salgamos al amanecer, uno por uno. '''Lucy: ... Harumi: *Roja* Natsumi: Esto... esto... Ai: Que fuerte <---< (Este será uno de los últimos lives posiblemente de toda la wikia, tenía que dejar un buen AdaLily por aquí, en todo caso, estoy aprovechando las licencias de utilización de idols a lo chido XDD) '' '''Lily: ¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Adalia: ¡Gracias! ����������Antes de hacer el live���������� Lucy: S-Seguimos nosotras? Lily: Así es. Ai: No hay problema, es casi como dar un live normal, pero con más gente, presión social, las miradas de todos esperando a que... Natsumi: ¡AI! :l Harumi: ¡Eso no es motivacional! :u Ai: Oh, es verdad .w. Lucy: ... Lily: Hazlo como siempre lo haz hecho. ����������Live���������� Harumi: ¡Minna! ¡Aquí está cupido para arreglar sus corazones! Ai: ¡Y aquí está!... Espera, ¿solamente Harumi tiene una frase representativa? Natsumi: ... ¿No debimos crear una? Lucy: ¿POR QUÉ SE LES OCURRE HASTA AHORA? Lily: Ehm, no deberíamos de discutir esto en pleno escenario, creo yo Lucy: Bueno, disfruten el live, ya está :v * Idols: Harumi Sunakawa, Lucy Hoshibuki, Ai Hikari Lily Ohara, Natsumi Komori * Coords: B5: Fourth Gen Coords * Cyalume: A.D.A Team Cyalume Coord, Lucy Cyalume Coord, A.I Cyalume Coord, L.I.L.Y Cyalume Change, C.A.N.D.Y Team Cyalume Coord * Canciones: Dance The Night Away, Starry Night, Shall We Dance, Watcha Doin Today * Item: EL PODER DEL GUION X2 ' Harumi, Lucy, Ai, Lily, Natsumi '������������������������������������������������������������ El escenario pasa a ser una playa y comienza la música Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na Tú y yo a la luz de la luna, ah En esta noche festiva de estrellas brillantes, ah El momento en que empezamos a bailar con el sonido de las olas ¡Este sentimiento es tan correcto! Hola mar, juega con nosotros, ah Hola, viento, ven, woah Bajo la luz de la luna, tú y yo y el mundo Juntos vamos de fiesta toda la noche, sí, es bueno Si quieres pasar un buen rato Al igual que el aire salado No dejes ir esta felicidad especial de un momento Aparecen varias pelotas de playa donde están los espectadores y estas comienzan a revotar de persona a persona Uno dos tres, vamos Sobre el universo Baila como si fuera a volar, ¡oye! Bailemos toda la noche Bailemos toda la noche, sí Uno dos tres, vamos Grita como si te pueden escuchar al otro lado del océano Bailemos toda la noche La música se corta en ese preciso momento, y el escenario vuelve a cambiar, ahora a un escenario con temática de estrellas, teniendo el fondo lleno de estas mismas Mis manos han estado frías pero la primavera ya llegó La suave brisa deja marca en cada lugar Este sentimiento es diferente, me gusta Seguirá cambiando mañana? Como una sombra en la oscuridad, dejada atrás en esta noche La luna es más brillante y está dibujando esta noche Cuando más te aprieto hacia mi cuerpo más fuerte es la atracción La bañera se desborda Mis suspiros llenan la habitación Cuando llegue el amanecer Cuando me quede sola Comienzan a caer estrellas hechas de luz en las personas Una noche estrellada Las estrellas brillan esta noche El viento sopla a nuestro alrededor Me embriaga pensar en las noches que pasamos juntos Las estrellas brillan esta noche Las estrellas brillan esta noche Las estrellas brillan esta noche El escenario pasa a ser una ciudad de día Boom boom, estoy preparado para usar mi cuerpo Usando toda la ciudad de Parajaku como mi escenario Inclina, inclina, la cabeza No quiero estar encerrado Atrae al público, rompamos este tabú We need to spread out Tenemos que extendernos O podríamos convertirnos en espanta pájaros Podemos hacer que párkings sean espacios de la realeza Esta es la cúspide, no te vayas ahora A la izquierda, a la izquierda, fiesta toda la noche Juntate en un círculo Las personas que dudan no entrarán Enciende la música y que no os importe Siéntelo conmigo, baby Me gusta esa persona de allí Animate, más y más Oye, chicos, ¿quieren jugar? No solo miren, únete. La ciudad se apaga y luces de distintos colores cubren el escenario y las personas ¿Bailamos, bailamos? ¿Bailamos, bailamos? ¿Bailamos, bailamos? ¿Bailamos, bailamos? Hola hola holala woo ye ye ye ����������Making Drama���������� Todas comienzan a recorrer todas las ciudades más icónicas del mundo, algunas en avión, otras en auto, otras volando, pero en todas la música que ellas llevaban se comenzaba a reproducir, al nivel de que todos los habitantes de los respectivos lugares la bailaban así estuvieran trabajando, descansando o haciendo actividades diarias, los lugares brillan de los colores de cada idol (rosa, verde, azul, morado, rojo) hasta que llega la noche en donde las fuerzas disminuyen y la gente se va cansando, pero todas comienzan a animarlos a todos y la música dura toda la noche, y en todas partes del mundo celebran el día más pacífico en la historia del planeta. (Cuando llega la mañana, la gente se va cansando Pero esto es solo el principio, la fiesta no ha acabado Deja de preocuparte, acércate más Como si solo vives por este día ¿Bailamos, bailamos? (¿vamos?) Deja que vea cómo te mueves ¿Bailamos, bailamos? Voy a poner una canción, así que échalo todo Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, sí Una vez que lo siento, no puedo parar Ignoraré a casi todos Pisando como yo quiera Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, sí Veamos quién juega mejor Hola hola holala woo ye ye ye) ����������'''Cyalume Change����������''' El escenario comienza a desprenderse del suelo en donde estaban y se abren para flotar en el cielo de Pripara con cientos de colores a su alrededor, asimismo la música cambia. Sí, es Best Five y Brave Sound, vamos A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha ¿Qué harás hoy? (5 minutos) ¿Que harás después?(Ha) ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? (5 minutos) ¿Qué harás después? (Ha) ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) ¿Quieres reunirte? (Ven) ¿No tienes a dónde ir después de la escuela? ¿No tienes nada que hacer después de realizar las tareas del hogar? ¿Vagando después del trabajo? Odio a los mismos viejos y aburridos días Haces todo lo que tienes pero no tienes nada más que hacer Las personas que están en busca de hacer algo Las personas que encienden los aburridos programas de televisión y ríen junto Entra, entra aquí, hoy juega conmigo Todos escuchen, primero escucha, ¿Qué harás hoy?, todos escuchen No trates de hacer las cosas, simplemente disfruta de la vida El mundo es un luminoso lugar Enamórate, diviértete, te llamaré más tarde ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? ¿Quieres reunirte? Ver una película, comer buena comida, conocer a algunos chicos Quiero beber una taza de americano y hablar Volvámonos locos toda la noche, esta noche, todos juntos, esta noche de fiesta Deja de preocuparte tanto, todo estará bien (Todo estará bien) Deten el ceño fruncido y sonríe brillantemente Me encanta eso Muéstrame la cara lol Escapa de los días habituales por el mugriento estrés Llena tu alrededor con risas por 5 minutos Las personas que se parecen mucho al montón sin comprender Las personas que están cansadas de la vida Vengan aquí, vamos a rockear y a divertirnos Así es como lo hacemos No trates de hacer las cosas, simplemente disfruta de la vida El mundo es un luminoso lugar Enamórate, diviértete, te llamaré más tarde ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? ¿Quieres reunirte? Ver una película, comer buena comida, conocer a algunos chicos Quiero beber una taza de americano y hablar Volvámonos locos toda la noche, esta noche, todos juntos, esta noche de fiesta A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha , Vamos, vamos de fiesta, yo A-ha a-ha ah ah a-ha A-ha a-ha 1 , 2, 3 Vamos ¿Qué harás hoy?(5 minutos) ¿Qué harás después?(Ha)¿Qué harás en el fin de semana? (Vamos) Lalala lalala ¿Qué harás hoy? (5 minutos) ¿Qué harás después?(Ha)¿Qué harás en el fin de semana?(Vamos) ¿Qué harás hoy? ����������OUTRO����������' Todas las integrantes excepto lucy hacen un movimiento en el cual desaparecen a la vista de los demás * Idol: Lucy Hoshibuki * Coord: Starry Princess Coord * Cyalume: Super Cyalume Lucy Hoshibuki Coord * Canción: Symphony I’ve been hearing symphonies Before all I heard was silence A rhapsody for you and me And every melody is timeless Life was stringing me along Then you came and you cut me loose Was solo singing on my own Now I can’t find the key without you And now your song is on repeat And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete So if you want the truth I just wanna be part of your symphony Will you hold me tight and not let go Symphony Like a love song on the radio Will you hold me tight and not let go Lucy: ¡Muchas gracias por todo esto! Harumi : ¡Gracias por dejarme arreglar sus corazones! Ai: ¡No tengo frase pero igual, gracias! Natsumi: ¡Al final no nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer frases, pero igual gracias! Lily: ¡Y no beban bebidas locas! ¡Gracias! Entran en silencio por unos instantes, pero luego siguen haciendo ruido como siempre los fans (?) ' Lucy'&'Harumi': ¡Algún día haremos aún más cosas! Pero por mientras... Todas se reúnen haciendo un círculo perfectamente visible Todas: ¡Best Five, 5ever! ¿Continuará? Fin Categoría:B5 Categoría:Live